Us
by Hanazawa-Tsuki
Summary: Yes, it was a beautiful day. The war just ended, love is now approved, so what can disturb that peaceful day? Holes. Holes can disturb that peaceful day. -I don't own this story.-


Okay I just decided to make Jin is still alive

* * *

Ah, The sun is shining, the birds are chipping, the war just ended, love is now allowed. So, what can disturb this peaceful day? Well...

"ANDY! I told you so many times didn't I? You can't DIG HOLES in the middle of the field. Your holes caused a lot of trouble not only for me, but for other students as well. They keep on falling inside your holes and every time that happens, I need to help them." Mix scolded Andy. "Well, it's not my fault that I like to dig holes. Plus! I can see your Big Bangs moving every time you're trying to fill up my hole." He said, passionately. Mix was pissed and embarrassed. "IDIOT!" She shouted at him and filled all of his holes. Other students that was passing by just laughed at them since it's normal.

"That's the Mix that I know." Andy said while giving her a big smile. She blushed and turned her head, not wanting him to see her blushing. "W-Whatever. You're an idiot after all." She said to him and she started to walk towards their school building. "An idiot that I love..." She muttered.

"Hey, wait up for me Mix!"

It was in the evening and Andy and Mix was hanging out at the field. There were other people there too, mostly couples like Amata and Mikono, Yunoha and Jin (Decided to make him alive) and some other couples. "Andy, do you ever wonder what our lives will be if we don't have any element power?" Mix asked him. "Hmm, I can't really think of it but what I know for sure is I can't enjoy your Big Bangs just like last night!" He replied with a big smile. She became red and started hitting him. "A-Are y-you an idiot? Why are you saying those things here in public!"

"Ehh? But it's true though. Your big bang is soft. And why are you getting embarrassed though? I mean what we did last night did happen."

'Ohhh', 'Ahhh', 'You're the man Andy' and some other shouting at the back. Mix was getting flustered and embarrassed. He gave her a big smile. "Y-Y-You IDIOT!" she screamed at him while punching him. "I hate you!" She shouted at him and started running towards her dorm room while leaving a confused Andy who soon realize his actions is 3, 2, 1. "C-Crap..." He said to himself. Amata and Jin walked towards him and patted his shoulder, "You better chase after her, Andy. If not she will probably hate you for life." The both of them said to him. "You're dead meat Andy." Amata said to him.

* * *

"Baka Andy saying those kind of stuffs in public... Not to mention it, some people heard it too. Jeez, that was so embarrassing..." She muttered to herself while opening her dorm room door. "Eh Mix, you're back early today." Zessica said. Mix sighed, "Well, he did something embarrassing and now I hate him for life. And by the way, what are you doing here, Kagura?" Mix said in a serious tone. "Oh, you saw me."

"Well yes, you are sitting on the floor." Kagura laughed at her comment. "Well whatever, just don't make our room dirty like the last time. Jeez, there was so many food the last time." She told him. "Okay boss!" Zessica replied. She went towards her bag and took some bathing items and a change of clothes. "See you later, Zessica." She said while closing the door.

She started walking towards the bathroom and sighed. Suddenly, there was a hole under her. "I'm not ready for this!" She thought to herself while falling down the hole. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, instead of receiving any damage, she felt a hand around her back and leg. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Andy carrying her, bridal style (KYAAA). "A-Andy? W-What are you doing here?" She said nervously while adjusting her glasses.

Andy looked at her with a serious face, "You see, I'm sorry about today, Mix. I didn't realize what I said and before I knew it, I made you embarrassed in front of all of them. So, I'm sorry that I talked about your BIG BANG in public, Mix." He said blushing. Mix looked at him and laughed while giving him a head chop. "So, will you forgive me?" "Fine, fine. I'll forgive you. But that still doesn't change the fact that you humiliated me." She said while giving a 'hmph'. Andy laughed and put her down. "Thanks, Mix." He said while blushing a lot (Crap.). "C-Crap... He looks so cute... Wait what am I thinking! Ahh whatever." She muttered to herself.

"Andy." "Hm?" Mix held his hands and kissed him. He was surprised but that didn't stop him though. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her back, passionately. They kissed for a long time and they only broke the kiss for air while leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their lips together. Mix raised both of her hand at each side and closed all of the entrance. "Now we can continue without worrying." She whispered in his ears.

Mix woke up with her head on Andy's bare chest. She looked around and remembered what happened last night causing her to blush heavily. She felt something warm on her body and realized it was his jacket and his snow cap below her head. She looked up and saw Andy sleeping. "It's so rare, seeing him sleeping without his snow cap on. I wonder if one day in the future I will continue to see this sleeping face every morning." She said to herself. Andy grinned and patted her head. "You bet we will." He said.

"Y-you're awake?" He chuckled. "Yes, I am awake and good morning." He said while sitting. She was embarrassed and covered her face in his neck and slowly biting it. "Hey! That hurts." He looked at her frowning a little. "That's for last night you idiot. Look at my neck, how will I explain this to them.." She took his snow cap and covered her face.

"Well, just say that I bit you last night." He said with a big grin on his face. "Anyways, lets go and take a shower. We have 2 hour before class starts." He said to her while standing. She looked at him and, "Well then before WE take a shower together, allow me to wear my clothes." She said blushing a little. 'Thank god I wore my boxers right away last night or it will be awkward for me to be standing right now.'

* * *

_Meanwhile in the classroom. _

The both of them entered the classroom together while holding hands and went towards their seats. Zessica and Kagura approached Mix. "Nee, Mix, why didn't you come back to our room last night? I was worried you know." Zessica asked her with a confused face. 'C-Crap.' "A-Ahh nothing just don't worry about me. I didn't want to disturb the both of you last night." She lied. "Ahh, okay then." Zessica said. 'Thank god.' She looked at Kagura, who was looking unconvinced with her lie.

"Eh? But you smell just like Andy and Andy smells just like you." He said loudly. The whole class looked at the both of them. Mix was flustered. "A-Ah..." "Plus you have a bite mark on your neck you know." Kagura said again. The whole class looked at the both of them hard and gave them a big 'EEHHHHH'. Mix panicked and took Andy's hand. "Make a hole now before I kill you." She whispered in his ear. He quickly make a hole. Right before she jumped into the hole, she gave Kagura a powerful kick and screamed, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT LOUDLY YOU IDIOT!". She jumped into the hole and closed it with her magic. The hole class was shocked but was amazed at the same time. Jin and Amata looked at each other, "I guess he took our advice too far."


End file.
